Thinkin' Bout You
by Loretta's Purple Orchid
Summary: Roman thinks back to when he first met Dean. SLASH M/M. My take on Ambreigns. Now a TWO-SHOT!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! *waves* This is my take on Ambreigns. It's also my first time writing slash so I hope it doesn't suck too bad :/...Be gentle and let me know what you think, please. I love to read reviews and anything that could help me to improve my writing.

I hope you guys enjoy this ^_^

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the WWE (even though I wish I owned a bit of Roman...*le sigh*)

(Un-italicized writing is the present and italicized writing are memories.)

_**Thinkin' Bout You**_

Roman relaxed back in bed thinking about when he first met Dean Ambrose.

_He was sitting at a bar just minding his own business when someone sat right beside him. Knowing that there were plenty of empty seats around the bar, he turned to give the 'personal space invader' a glare that was sure to send them running. When he turned, he came face to face with hard, piercing, blue eyes that stopped him dead in his tracks. The words got caught in his throat. The intensity in which this stranger looked at him set something off in Roman. It was no secret to him that he was attracted to men. He's known for a while now and has accepted that he like's men as much as he likes women, maybe even more._

_As he turned back to the bartender to order another beer, he began to think of ways he could strike up a conversation. But that wasn't necessary because this sexy stranger beat him to it. _

_The raspy voice that escaped those pink lips caught his attention immediately. He caught on to this mans subtle hints of flirtation in every smirk and glance. He didn't even think about getting picked up in a bar; he was usually the one making the first move, buying someone a drink or something to let them know that he was interested. However, with how fuzzy his brain was becoming after the last couple of beers he'd had, he was more than willing to let this stranger come on to him first. _

Roman heard the shower turn on in the bathroom and at the same time something fell. A low yet audible "Fuck" could be heard from within and all Roman did was chuckle. God, he loved that man.

_Roman had finally learned this ruggedly beautiful strangers name, It was Dean. He liked it. It seemed like the best name for this man, this unassuming bad boy with the wild, dirty blond hair, and intense blue eyes. Roman didn't know what it was but there was something about Dean that he liked very much. Little did he know then that he was going to fall incredibly hard for this man._

_They left the bar together taking the short walk towards Roman's apartment. They walked in a comfortable silence, the collar of Dean's leather jacket turned up against the biting midnight wind, his hands buried deep in his pants pockets and Roman walking leisurely beside him in a thick gray sweater, his long black hair pulled back into a ponytail._

_When the got in front of Roman's building, it was a little awkward until Dean spoke up. "I want to see you again."_

_Roman looked up, a little shocked at his bluntness but not totally surprised at his words._

"_I have a better idea," Roman answered with a smile. "How about you come up."_

_Deans didn't even need to think twice about it and before they knew it they were inside Roman's apartment where Dean had Roman pushed up against the wall kissing him like crazy. There wasn't much of a height difference between the two but Roman had more muscle mass than Dean and it was like Dean didn't even care. Roman didn't care much either, even though this was new to him, being the less aggressive, he enjoyed letting Dean take control. In little to no time they were stark naked on Roman's bed making out like two teenagers. Dean thrust his hips into Roman's, brushing their cocks together causing both men to moan out loud. _

"_I want to taste you," Dean said. "I want to see if your cock tastes as delicious as it looks." With that he made his way down Roman's body to the hot and heavy length that awaited him. He took the swollen head between his lips and sucked earnestly. Moving his head further down, Dean took all of Roman in and swallowed around him. Roman tried his hardest not to buck up into Deans mouth and choke him but fuck if it didn't feel good. And when Dean began to cup and massage his balls, he couldn't find any words to say. Dean pulled up and let Roman leave his mouth with an audible 'pop'._

_He didn't want to leave Roman's lower half yet, he wanted to taste other parts as well. Dean hitched one of Romans' legs over his shoulder and dove tongue first into Roman's puckered hole. He gave a few tentative licks at first, then thrust his tongue inside. Roman grunted at the new sensation. He's never had anyone else near that part of him before. He was always the one to top in all of his previous sexual encounters with men, he had never bottomed before but with the way Dean was working his body he just might change his perspective._

_Dean raised two of his fingers up to Roman's lips and without hesitation Roman took the two digits in and got them nice and wet. When Dean pulled his hand away from Roman's mouth he immediately brought a wet finger to Roman's entrance and circled it before pushing one finger in gently. Dean had a feeling the no one had ever touched this part of Roman before and knowing that he just might be his first brought a smile to Dean's face. _

_Dean continued to thrust his finger in and out, allowing Roman to get used to the intrusion before he added his other finger to prepare him. Dean focused his attention back to the leaking cock that was right in front of him. He stuck his tongue out to taste the pearly white pre-cum oozing from the tip and then once again wrapping his lips around the bulbous head._

_Dean sped up the thrust of his fingers, moving in and out at different angles searching for that sensitive spot inside of Roman. He knew he found it when Roman let loose a cry and his hips bucked up. _

"_Holy shit,do that again," Roman breathed out._

"_With pleasure," Dean answered. _

_And he did. He thrust his fingers in and out at that angle and soon he had Roman writhing in pleasure._

"_Oh fuck... I'm gonna cum," Roman said in between harsh breaths._

"_Cum for me then," Dean urged on. "I want to see your face when I make you cum."_

_Roman couldn't hold back any longer. Everything that Dean was doing to his body had all of his nerve endings firing and soon he was bucking upward, streams of white, hot cum shooting out and covering his abdomen and chest. Roman had never come so hard before, especially not without having his cock in someones tight ass or hot, wet mouth._

"_Holy fuck," Roman said breathing hard._

"_And just imagine, those were just my fingers." Dean said playfully. "Imagine what my cock would feel like stroking that spot inside you." He kissed and licked his way up Roman's chest, cleaning up every drop of cum in his wake. "You'd like that wouldn't you? Having my thick cock buried balls deep in this virgin ass."_

_Roman groaned at his words and the feel of Dean's tongue on his chest. When he felt teeth graze his nipple he hissed and answered Dean's unanswered question. "Yes, fuck yes. I need to feel you in me."_

_Roman reached over to the bedside table and opened the drawer, blindly pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom, and handing them to Dean. _

"_Uh-uh. I want you to get me ready," Dean said pushing the items back into Roman's hands._

_Roman sat up a little so that he could do as Dean asked and as soon as he finished Dean had his hands pinned above his head in a tight grip. He lined himself up with Roman's puckered hole and pushed in. A hiss of pain and discomfort escaped from Roman's lips as Dean pushed all the way in until he was, as he said he would be just a few minutes earlier, balls deep in Roman's virgin ass. Dean stayed still so that Roman could get used to his size but if he didn't move soon he would explode inside of him without much effort. _

_Roman began to circle his hips, signaling to Dean that he was ready for him to move. As Dean held Romans' wrists above his head, he pulled out slowly and thrust back in with slight force. He was trying to be as gentle as he could, knowing this was Roman's first time as a bottom, but the tightness of Roman's channel was driving Dean crazy. He continued with his steady thrusts until Roman urged him to go faster. And he did. His thrusts became faster and harder and soon Roman cried out in pleasure. Dean had found that sensitive spot inside of him once again and he was right, it felt a shit ton better having Dean's thick cockhead stroke his prostate over and over again. _

"_Oh fuck," Roman cried out. "Oh god."_

"_Yeah you love this cock don't you? I want to hear how much you love having my dick in you, c'mon let me hear it."_

_Roman obeyed immediately, moaning loudly, "I love your cock...oh god...mmm...fuck...so good..."_

_Dean's movement became more sporadic and he let go of Romans' wrists to take hold of his cock. He jerked that hot and heavy length hard and fast, both men grunting and moaning wildly._

"_Cum for me Roman, I want to see the pleasure cross that beautiful face of yours."_

_After a few more jerks, Roman's hips bucked up once more and he spilled his seed in massive spurts along his stomach and on Dean's hand which continued to milk everything he had to offer up. _

_Dean grunted roughly as Roman's ass clenched impossibly tight around his cock. He was able to thrust a few more times until he came with a roar, filling the condom. He pumped in and out slowly then slipped out of Roman's tight channel. Getting up off of the bed he walked into the bathroom to throw away the used condom and he came back with a warm wet towel to clean himself and Roman._

_Once clean, Roman asked Dean stay and he accepted._

_They cuddled together under the thick, black quilt, sharing chaste kisses and small pecks until they both fell asleep._

Roman would always remember that night. Dean was, in a sense, his first and that was something he would never forget. It was a new feel for him, a new feel that he continued to have when they were together and he had a feeling that he would never tire of having Dean inside of him.

"Are you coming or are you going to make me shower alone?" Dean asked poking his head out of the bathroom door.

Roman opened his eyes from his spot on the bed, "Yeah baby, I'm coming."

"What were you thinking about anyway?" Dean asked as Roman walked to the bathroom.

With a smile and a kiss, Roman answered simply, "You."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello again! I'm back with an update, Yay! The reviews I got really inspired me to write another chapter for this story. This one is further into the future but from Dean's POV. Not gonna say too much else but I hope that you like it and you should really hit that nice pretty review button and tell me what you think ^_^**

**P.S.: I don't own anything or anyone...I do own the plot though which I just conjured up out of my jumble brain...**

**(Whatever is in Italics is a memory)**

Pulling on a pair dress socks, Dean called out. "Babe, Jimmy called. He said that he just picked your parents up and they're on their way to the hotel."

"Kay, babe. Almost ready."

Dean rolled his eyes with a smirk. He didn't know any other man who took so long to get ready but damn it all if the end result wasn't the best thing he'd ever seen.

Throughout the six years that they've been together Dean could not remember loving anyone as much as he loved Roman. This man was it for him. He knew from that first night that they met at the bar that Roman was something special. He was glad that he had the nerve to say 'hello'. They just clicked right away and after that amazing first night that they spent together, they were pretty much inseparable.

Dean was never one for steady relationships. He's been in one too many fucked up situations with people he's been with to ever consider staying with them for too long. So when his relationship with Roman hit the 6 month mark, he was surprised that neither of them did anything too stupid to fuck it up, especially him. Sure they had arguments and disagreements, but whoever was in the wrong realized after a couple of hours how stupid they've been and they would apologized. And the make up sex was always a nice consolation.

Dean had never been in a relationship long enough to meet his lover's family. He knew that Roman had a big family, and unlike his own, there was more than enough love to pass around. Roman had told him so many stories about the famed Anoa'i family and the trouble he used to get in with his cousins, that by the time it came to meet some of Roman's family, he felt like he knew them already. He could still remember how nervous he was.

* * *

_Dean became increasingly fidgety in the passenger seat as they got closer to their destination._

"_Ya know Rome, I think we should stop and get some beer or something. We don't wanna walk in there empty-handed. That would be rude. I'm meeting them for the first time and I bring nothing. God, they're gonna hate me." Dean dropped his head back on the headrest and squeezed his eyes shut._

_Roman chuckled at Dean's rambling._

"_I'm so glad you find this so amusing," Dean deadpanned. _

"_Baby, I already told you, they're gonna love you so stop worrying, okay? And Jimmy said we don't need to bring anything with us, he's go it all covered."_

_Roman pulled the rental car into the driveway of his cousins Tampa home. Shutting off the engine, he turned in his seat to face Dean and took hold of his hands that were pulling at invisible loose strings on his cargo shorts. _

"_Dean, you have nothing to worry about okay. This is just gonna be a small little thing. It's not like my _entire _family is gonna be here." He finished with a roll of his eyes and a teasing smirk._

_Dean scoffed, "Yeah and you think I'm nervous now? Imagine how I'm gonna be when I meet your parents!" His eyes wide and terrified._

_Roman said leaning over, giving him a quick, reassuring kiss. Dean seemed to relax after that. Roman had that effect on him, calming him down when he got too worked up."Everything will be fine babe,"_

_Dean took a deep breath,gave roman one last peck on the lips and made his way out of the car._

_As they walked on the path that led around to the back of the house, Dean could hear the sound of voices and laughter. Roman, once again took hold of his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze and continued to lead them to the backyard._

"_Hey cuz! What's happening?" Jimmy called out as they came into view._

_Dean took everything in. A few of Roman's cousins that he recognized from pictures, some other people he'd never seen before, and a couple of kids jumping in and out of the pool._

_Roman hugged his cousin tightly while Dean stood off in the back, hands buried in his pockets._

"_Missed you man. It's been too long," said Roman, pulling out of the hug._

_He turned back, reaching out and pulling Dean from behind him. "This here, is Dean." _

_With an anxious smile, he reached out to shake Jimmy's hand. Dean was surprised, however, when Jimmy pulled him into a tight hug. _

"_Nice to finally meet you man. Roman never really shuts up about you, ya know."Jimmy said._

_Dean replied with a smile, "Same here. He's told me a lot about you guys also." _

_Hooking his arm around Dean's shoulders, Jimmy led them further into the backyard. "Come meet everyone else and grab a beer. We've got some great, embarrassing stories about Rome I think you'd get a kick out of."_

_Dean looked back at Roman with a smirk as he noticed the look on his face. Apparently he wished some of those stories would stay untold._

* * *

Dean definitely had fun ribbing Roman with all the jokes and stories he was told, and being the good sport that he is, Roman took it all in stride.

Walking down the stairs he heard Roman call, "Baby, do you know where I put my cuff links?"

"Check in the box on the corner of the dresser," he called back, slipping on his dress boots. With a smile on his face he thought back to that night one year ago that got them here to this moment.

* * *

_It was a cold night in New York City as they walked, hand in hand, through Central Park. Dean had always loved the holiday season and even more so now that he had someone like Roman to share it with the last couple of years. The small leather box that was burning him in his pocket served to remind him how much he wanted to keep it that way._

"_Roman, I've been thinking," said Dean, breaking their silence._

"_What about?" Roman asked._

_They came to a stop under a decorated archway on the path. "I was thinking that maybe you'd want to move in with me? I mean we practically live together anyway. You have clothes at my place and I've got clothes at yours. We're sleeping over at each others place practically every week. And since I have more space at the house, I figured it'd be easier there than me forcing myself into your space. You'd have more than enough room. Th-"_

_Dean was cut short by Roman's lips against his._

"_Shut up, Dean," He said as he pulled away from the kiss, smiling. "And yes. I'll move in with you."_

_Dean breathed a sigh of relief. Now he could get to what he really wanted to do._

_The snow began to fall in large puffy flakes down on them._

"_That's not all." He reached a hand up and wiped away a flake that had landed and melted on Roman's cheek._

"_What is it?" Roman asked softly, leaning into Dean's touch._

"_I love you," Dean said, nervous butterflies floating around in his stomach._

"_I love you too, baby."_

"_You make me so happy Rome. Happier than I ever thought I could be. I never in a million years imagined that I would find someone like you. Someone who knows all of my faults and all of my fears and still not treat me any differently. All you did was love me even more, and I'll never understand why." He took a breath, trying to get his thoughts in order; he wasn't really good at the emotional stuff. "I don't know why you love me so much but I am going to spend the rest of my life trying to make you as happy as you've made me." Dean got down on one knee, taking the ring box out of his pocket,and opening it so that Roman could see the white gold band encrusted with three black diamonds, "I promise to cherish everything that you are and everything that you will be, forever. Will you marry me?"_

_Dean waited with bated breath as he watched Roman gasp in shock, a tear sliding down his cheek. He began to nod his head. "Yes, oh my God, yes!" _

_Dean let out a relieved laugh as he stood up and placed the ring on Roman's finger. They kissed as the snow continued to fall around them, covering the ground in a thin layer of snow._

_They were in their own warm bubble of happiness, not giving any notice to the people around them clapping at the accepted proposal, not at the mistletoe dangling in the arch above them. Nothing could ruin this moment for either of them._

"_Lets go home,"Roman said, placing a final peck on Dean's lips. He leaned over and purred into Dean's ear, "I want to show you how happy you've already made me."_

* * *

Roman came down the stairs, dressed and ready, fixing the tie around his neck. He was dressed in a fitted charcoal gray suit with a white button down and skinny black tie, his hair pulled back into a low sleek ponytail. Dean checked him out as he smoothed out his black shirt before he put on his suit jacket. His suit was fitted as well, except he was in all black, save for a charcoal gray tie that matched Roman's suit.

"Sorry I took so long" Roman said.

Dean reassured him, "It's no worry babe. Plus, it's our rehearsal dinner, it's not like they can start without us."

They both laughed. "So, we're really doing it tomorrow, huh?" Roman asked.

"Hell yeah we're doing it," Dean answered pulling him close. "I meant what I said you know."

"And what's that?"

"That I am going to spend the rest of my life trying to make you as happy as you've made me."

"But you already make me so happy Dean. Just being with you makes me so happy. I love you."

Dean smiled brightly at his fiancé, "I love you too baby, forever." He placed on last kiss on his lips before the left the house.

The next day, they would begin the next chapter in their lives together and Dean couldn't wait to make Roman his officially and forever.

**Hopefully you guys liked the proposal :)...I thought real hard on that and I even teared up a bit :')**

**This is it for now unless I get inspired to write some more. Thank you all so much for reading (virtual hugs) Please review! I'd really love to know what you thought about it and I love hearing from you! **

**-Ashley -^_^-**


End file.
